New Beginnings
by Valon Sergki
Summary: A story of Knuckles and Rouge, Rewritten, Epilouge uploaded. FINISHED!, Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Knuckles, Rouge, The Master Emerald, Station Square, Angel Island, or anything else related to Sonic the Hedgehog, they are © by SEGA and SONIC TEAM.  
  
However, I do own Death Fist and The Chaos Onyx.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It has been two years since the Ark Incident  
  
Styles Change.  
  
Minds wander.  
  
But people, and feelings, remain the same.  
  
"Has it really been that long?" I asked a familiar golden kitsune. "Sure has Knuckles!" 'Wow.' I thought to myself. 'I wonder how Rouge is doing . . .' "Knuckles! Go out and see the city!" "Why bother Tails?" I cross my arms and frown at him. Yes, The city does sound nice, and yeah, it has been two years since any excitement has happened, other than Angel Island permanently falling into the ocean. "Oh just come on! At least go at night!" "Fine . . . I need food anyways." I gave in, although in truth, there was enough food on the island to support me to the end of time. So I went back to the shrine after Tails left, and went in my house. It was rushed build but stable, it's strange though. After I built it, I found books everywhere, filled with stories of ancient times, and something about a Chaos Onyx.  
  
Evening came around, and I started to sense something with great power, a power that rivaled the Master Emerald. Immediately I ran out of my house and towards Station Square.  
  
I got on the train to the city, not much happened, but the source of the power was getting closer as time went on.  
  
After the train stopped and I departed, I swear I saw something oddly white, and moving to the exit. I jumped down from the tracks, ignoring yells from some people who I must have scared, and out the door, only to see a glimpse of a black and pink suit turn a corner. I followed silently, only to find her, a white bat, in a black body suit, with a heart on the torso area, as well with white boots with hearts at the tips, and long white gloves, looking at a jewel store. "Rouge the Bat." I call her name. "Stalking people now are we echidna?" She doesn't even look away from the store. I blush, then approach her. "I thought you said you would give up this line of work?" "Exactly why this store is open. I retired from my government job after the Ark incident . . ." She paused and I felt grief within me.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"STOP FOOLING AROUND AND GIVE ME BACK MY EMERALD!"  
  
. . .  
  
"I'm Sorry, if I hurt you."  
  
End Flash back  
  
"It has been two years." I broke the silence. "Yes it has Knuckles. Yes it has." I suddenly had an urge to look up, as did she. It seemed at that exact moment, despite all the lights and flashes, a shooting star soared overhead. I wished . . . "Make a wish." She said to me. "I already have." I chuckled. A pause. "It is good to see you again Knucklehead." She said to me, I chuckled and looked at her. "Starting to talk like Sonic eh?" "Hah! Just for your information, I only had ONE conversation with the Blue Hedgehog, and all he did was babble something about Roses. Haven't heard from him since." She chuckled "So how did you find my so called nickname?" "I heard Sonic call you that after we left Ark." "Oh." "Come with me Knuckles, I have something I've been meaning to show you." My eyebrow quirks, and I follow her lead. 


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Before I knew it, Rouge and I approached Emerald Beach. The sight was breathtaking, the sand glistened under the moonlight and the moon was reflecting off the water perfectly. "Knuckles." Rouge said to me, drawing my attention from the sea. "I brought you here to tell you something. Something that has been plaguing my mind for the last two years." This is weird. Why, of all people, would she trust me . . . unless . . . Nah! "I wished-" "Go on." Someone cut her off, and her eyes widened. I felt a chill go down my spine at the sound of that voice. "No . . . Cant be." "Oh but it is!" I turn around, only to face an echidna, almost a copy of myself, except black and with dark red eyes. "Death Fist." I state, "So we meet again, BROTHER!" He yells. "BROTHER?!" I hear Rouge shout. "Not my birth brother, I was born a single child." I say calmly. "Allow me to continue." Death says, "The Master Emerald requires balance, Light, and Dark, thus, The Master Emerald was created, with another Gem, and another guardian." "The Chaos Onyx!" I called. "Exactly brother. Now, if you love birds-" He smiled at me and Rouge. "-don't mind, I will be taking my leave now." I felt my cheeks burn slightly as he left, I noticed a gem in his hands, 'How odd' I turned to face Rouge, whom was also blushing, but still in that shocked stage. "There is something about him, I have a feeling we should do some research on this Chaos Onyx." She says finally. I nod. "Come to my house Rouge, I have plenty of books there." Wait, was I willing, to let an Ex-thief, into my house? Gah! I already said it, no use taking that back now. I start to walk back to the train station.  
  
We arrive at the station just as the PA calls "The train leaving for the Mystic Ruins will leave in two minutes." I climb up the wall to the tracks, only to find Rouge already in the car. "Hurry up Knuckles." Quickly I get in the train, only to have the door close right behind me, almost cutting off one of my quills.  
  
"So Rouge, what have you been doing the past two years?" I ask her. "Oh I went out to explore the world." She replied calmly. "Doesn't sound like much." "No, it doesn't. In truth, I was searching for someone . . . Someone to call . . ." She stopped there, and I knew what she meant, She was looking for someone to love. My heart sank, but rose up again as I looked to her left hand briefly, no indication of a ring or anything. You would think she would have rings just for the heck of it, considering she was a jewel thief. "Ya know, Rouge? Maybe . . ." I hesitated as she looked at me. "Maybe we could start over." I saw her smile. "Maybe." She replied. I too smiled. "Rouge the Bat? Would you like, to have dinner sometime?" I asked. "I would love to." She smiled with a blush. Thank you god. And at that moment, the train stopped, the doors opened, and we walked towards Angel Island, together. 


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings  
  
Before I begin, yes I realize that the chapters are short. Considering the fact that the original fiction was about 3 or 4 pages long, and currently, the chapters of this fiction are about a page long each, I think I made an improvement. Also note that the storyline has changed drastically . . . Anyways! On with the show!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Time seemed to have stopped while we were walking from the entrance of the Ice Cave, to Angel Island. To think, I was once stubborn when it came to love. However, the instant I met Rouge, I knew . . . that the stubbornness had to end! I do admit to being ignorant, as the Master Emerald did come first . . . at the time . . . but now, I think I have something . . . someone else . . . to guard.  
  
In what seemed to take forever, we finally arrived at my house. "It's a mess in here." I warned Rouge. "Only you . . ." She scoffed. "What does that mean!?" I yell, a little to harshly. "Oh nothing, your just messy, but I like ya anyways!" She punched me in the arm, laughed, and watched me open the door.  
  
"Lets see here . . ." I grab two books on the Chaos Onyx, giving one to Rouge, we walk over to my round table, sit, and begin to read. In about two minutes I find something interesting worth saying. "Rouge, listen to this: The Chaos Onyx requires a guardian just like the Master Emerald, and this guardian must be of the same race as the other." "Hmm . . . So that means that the guardian of the Chaos Onyx is an echidna?" I nod "But aren't you the las- Oh, your 'Brother'." I could hear the accent on that last word. "Yes, I knew I sensed the Onyx when I came down to Station Square, but running into you . . . had to be pure luck." I say, smiling. I saw her blush, and that made me smile more. "So . . ." She spoke up, "What should we do about Death Fist?" "I don't know, but we better find him, and the Chaos Onyx, fast." "Wait . . . what's this?" I move over to her side of the table and look at her book. I saw something that made my eyes widen: "The Chaos Onyx corrupts its guardian after 10 years, the only way to get rid of the corruption is to either destroy the guardian, or the Onyx." They make it sound easy. "Knuckles?" Rouge asks, "How long have you been guarding the Master Emerald?" I sense a tone of worry in her voice. "Ten years." I say hesitantly. 


	4. Chapter 4

New Beginnings  
  
A/N: Just something quick to mind, The Brother parts in this are inspired by Metal Gear Solid, which is owned by Konami  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I've made up my mind, I must destroy the Chaos Onyx, It's the only way I can truly feel safe . . . "Are you ready Rouge?" I ask her as I lock the door to my house. "I am Knuckles." We walked over to the Master Emerald shrine, where all seven Chaos Emeralds resided. I grabbed the purple one, oh how it reminded me of Rouge. No! Now is not the time for that. I looked over to her, and she grabbed the Red Chaos Emerald. My right eyebrow quirked, and I sighed. "Chaos is power, enriched by the heart." I started to chant, even though that wasn't the true call. "May the heart guide us . . . CHAOS CONTROL!" Rouge shouted alongside me, and in a flash of light, we teleported off of Angel Island, and to a different grassy field. "Green Hill." I said to Rouge.  
  
I knew a fight would happen here, so I prepared by bringing some drill mines. I sheathed them in my dimensional pocket, one that I picked up during the ARK adventure. "So! You came! BROTHER!" I heard someone with an English accent shout. "Death Fist . . ." I silently said. Sure enough, he fell from the sky, already in a fighting pose. "Before we begin Brother, there is something I must do." Suddenly he punches, not at me, but at . . . "ROUGE WATCH OUT!" But it was too late, a dark wave struck her and knocked her on the floor, Knocked out, but breathing. "You have fifteen minutes to defeat me Brother . . . otherwise, your girlfriend gets turned to my side!" My eyes widened, and I took no hesitation, I went straight in with a punch, one that he dodged easily. "You're forgetting that I am practically your clone!" He was right; he had my exact same skills, and knew them like I knew them.  
  
No one moved. I was hoping that he would make the next move, but he just stood there. Looks like I have to start moving again. I circled him, ever so slowly. "Is that the best you got Knuckles?" Death said harshly, "Not quite." I respond with the same harshness. I went in for another left punch. He moved to the right and I smiled. 'Gotcha' I said to myself. 'This is a risky move but it might just work . . .' I anchor my fist into the ground, and did a handstand split kick to my brothers face. He recoiled, and fell on his butt. I unanchored my fist and got in a fighting pose once more. I allowed him to recover. "Sneaky move BROTHER!" He shouted once more in his English accent. "That's annoying Death Fist, you sound like some English Idiot, who wants to rule the world with nukes . . ."  
  
(A/N: Blame Konami)  
  
That seemed to do it. I could see his eyes burn with flame, but not a normal flame, but some sort of unholy flame. Before I knew it, I was defending myself from his relentless attacks. Damn this guy is fast, if not faster than me! Just when I thought I saw an opening it was gone. I saw it again, AH! A pattern . . . 'Left, left, Right Left, right, right, left, left, THERE!' I punched his gut at that instant, stumbling he tripped into the hole I created when I anchored my fist, and that's not all. I placed a drill mine there. I ducked, just in time to have the explosion go over my head.  
  
After the dust had cleared, I saw my brother lying there unconscious, with the Chaos Onyx in his hands. A fear went in my heart and I looked over to Rouge. She was struggling to awaken. "Rouge!" I run over to her. "Knu.ckl.ee.s.." She says softly before falling asleep once more. I pick her up and then walk to my brother, take the Chaos Onyx, and walk away from Green Hill and back towards Mystic Ruins. The truth is, Mystic Ruins is connected to Green Hill. So it wasn't a long walk, not that I minded. 


	5. Chapter 5

New Beginnings  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I arrived at my house rather quickly and laid Rouge down on my bed. I suddenly looked her over, taking in her features. Beautiful. 'Huh?' She is still holding the Red Chaos Emerald. I reach in my quills take out the Purple Chaos Emerald and placed it emerald in her left hand, holding it there with my own hand, hoping that it would help.  
  
For what seemed like hours I held her hand, praying, hoping, for her to awaken. Suddenly, her hand moved. I waited for her to move again, and she did, her eyelids began to shake. "Rouge . . . ?" I said softly. She turned her head to me, and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey . . . knucklehead . . ." She softly said "Hey Rouge, you better get through this, I owe you dinner." "Oh . . . I'm just fine. I just need a rest." I sighed happily. "Then rest Rouge, we have a big day tomorrow." She didn't respond, just closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Before I realized it, I went in and kissed her on the forehead. I drew back slowly, and it seemed that her smile grew more. As I was just about to leave the room, I heard something in my head, 'I love you, Rouge the Bat.' I froze. Did I just think that? . . . I did, didn't I? Tomorrow, after we destroy that damn Chaos Onyx.  
  
[Time passes,  
  
Feelings change  
  
But for better? Or for Worse?]  
  
I awake to the light of the sun beating down upon my face and the smell of . . . Eggs? I remember laying down on my couch, cause Rouge had the bed. 'Morning already? Who's making eggs?' I look up from my couch, following the aroma of eggs outside. "Tails? Sonic?" The blue hedgehog looked at me. "Well look who finally woke up! Huh?" I turn around to find Rouge right behind me, still wrapped in my blanket. "Whoooaah! Knuckles the STUD!" My head jerks to Sonic, whom is smirking. "WHAT!?" I suddenly realized what he meant. "You idiot! WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING!" I said in unison with Rouge. Shocked, I slightly recoiled and blushed. "Sonic? Wha- oh . . ." Tails saw us, and probably thought the same thing Sonic did. "Eggs will be done in two minutes." He said quickly as he went back to making breakfast. I think its kind of rude that people just assume that if a male and a female spend the night in the same HOUSE something happens . . . not that I'd mind but STILL!  
  
Sonic seemed to calm down after I yelled at him, and breakfast went by normally. "Sonic, I am going to have to ask both you and Tails to leave early, there is something me and Rouge must do." "Woo hooo" "NOT LIKE THAT SONIC!" Tails smacks Sonic in the back of the head. Wow, never thought I would see the day that Tails would do such a thing, to Sonic of all people! Shaking my head I brought out the Chaos Onyx. "Me and Rouge have to destroy this." "Well why can't we help?" "The Guardian can only choose one person to assist." I lie, cause in truth, I want to tell Rouge something. Sonic went into silence. "I wish you two good luck." Tails said before he and Sonic left, but not before taking down the porta-kitchen. "Come on Knuckles." I think she caught on.  
  
We arrived at the Shrine. "So how do we destroy it?" "I did some research, we place it on the Master Emerald." "That sounds easy." "Yeah, but we still need to stay around it." I place the Chaos Onyx on the Master Emerald. Suddenly the Master Emerald begins to glow, and shoots out an orange ball of light. "Whaa!" I hear Rouge exclaim. "Tikal!" I step back, allowing the ball some room. 'I see you brought the Chaos Onyx.' I hear her say in my head. "Aaah! There's a female voice in my head!" "Calm down Rouge, its just Tikal." "Who's Tikal?" As soon as she asked that, the ball flashed and turned into the Orange, hippie clothed, Echidna. "I am Tikal. Now do not worry, I am just a spirit, but I also channel the Master Emerald's power. This will take me some time, in fact, until sunset." "Understood Tikal." I say. "Go have fun you two, but be sure to come back at sunset!" I nod, and notice Rouge does too, and we leave the shrine. "So how do you know Tikal?" Rouge asks. "Remember Chaos?" "How could I forget that massive water creature?" She shuddered slightly. "Tikal was the one who sealed him in the Master Emerald all those years ago. That, and she is like a mother to me." I chuckled that last part. "So, knucklehead, what do you propose we do?" "Twinkle Park?" "You know something? I've never been there." "Neither have I, but I have passed it quite a few times on my search for the shards." "Then lets go, I hear its fun." I smiled, and we ran for the Train Station.  
  
Happy New Year everyone! 


	6. Chapter 6

New Beginnings  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It only took us 15 minutes to get to Twinkle Park. Lights were flashing; distant yells of happiness were heard. I am so going to enjoy myself here; especially with Rouge. I look around the park, searching for a good ride. "Ah! That looks fun." I point to a ride called: Rocqe. "Think you can handle such a ride Knucklehead?" I wish she would stop calling me that; but I guess its what I have to deal with for a while. "Oh yeah I can handle it, lets go!" I said and ran into line, Rouge right behind me.  
  
. . .  
  
I stumbled out of the ride, sick to my stomach. "Twel..ve loops.." I said, trying to hold back a barf. Luckily there was a trashcan nearby. I ran to it, and let it loose. Coughing, I sat on the ground, trying to relax. "Oh yeah, I can handle it?" Rouge said mockingly. "You got guts Echidna." She laughed. I didn't really pay much attention, as I was still coughing. "Come on, we still have five hours till Sunset!" I gulped, even though it tasted nasty. "Alright." I stood up, coughing one more time before nodding to Rouge. "Lets go have fun then!"  
  
. . .  
  
The day went by fast, and already the sun was starting to fall. "Ready to go to the shrine Rouge?" "Sure, we did everything at least twice!" It was true, after the first ride, my stomach settled and I never barfed, even after I went on Rocqe again. "Alright then, time to go home." Hand in hand, we headed out of Twinkle Park, and towards the train station.  
  
We moved quickly to the Shrine, only to find Tikal there taking a . . . nap? I approach her and shake her body. "Tikal?" "Hmmmnh . . ." Tikal awoke, never would have known that a dead girl could snooze as much as I can. "Oh your back? I finished early so I decided to rest." "Obviously." I chuckled. "I am going back to sleep, in the Master Emerald, good night." "Good night Tikal." Rouge said. After Tikal disappeared in the Master Emerald, I climbed on top of it, looking for any remains of the Chaos Onyx. Sure enough, there was one shard. "Knuckles?" I heard Rouge climb up as well. She saw the shard in my hand. "Allow me." I nodded, and gave her the shard. As swift as one of my punches, she chucked the shard all the way off the island. "Good riddance." I said, sitting down on the Master Emerald. Wow, it's nice up here. Not only that, but it became a lot nicer when Rouge came and sat beside me. "Wow, I should come up here more often." Rouge said and I chuckled. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you Rouge." She looked at me weird. "What's that?" "I don't know how to say this, but I've had this feeling two years ago." "Hmm." "Rouge, I- I-" I stumbled for words, I took a breath. "I love you Rouge the Bat." "Hu wha! Ga wa gu a." Oh no . . . Don't tell me . . . I felt like I was going to cry, but, when I was just about to put my face in my hands, I felt a kiss on my cheek. "And I love you, Knuckles the Echidna." My eyes widened, and I turned to her. We just stared at each other for about three minutes. I took the initiative and kissed her on the lips. She responded by returning the kiss. Our kissing intensified for three minutes, when she finally broke our kiss. We stared in each other's eyes. "Come with me." She said, and I followed her to my house. 


	7. Chapter 7

New Beginnings  
  
Before I begin, there is something worth noticing. Within the previous chapter, the Sunset on the Master Emerald part was indeed, not my idea. It was inspired by a great artist named Kitty Hamagochy. I do not mean to advertise, but please check the fan art at this site: www.satokasu_Suki.tripod.com. Wherever you are Kitty, Thank you! In the meantime, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I never thought I would say this but true love can blossom overnight. I was like a dream. Yet it felt so real, I wished that it would happen again, when I heard a knock on the door. Wait, who would knock on MY door? Not Sonic, he would normally just barge in, with Tails not to far behind. I slowly got out of bed, praying to god that Rouge wouldn't wake up. After successfully leaving the room, I headed towards the door, "Come on then Knuckles." I froze, that English accent, "Death Fist?" I say through the door. "Aye Brother." I thought I left him for dead! "Keep it down alright?" "Why, ya got a girl there? I understand." Wait, was Death Fist, being . . . Nice? I opened the door, and there stood my 'Brother'. "You know your voice is annoying." "Yeah and its good to see you too Brother." He said, having his hand out. I took it, and gave him a quick hug with a pat on the back. "I swear I thought you died." "Don't be ridiculous, Knocked out is more like it. And I see your girlfriend is awake." My eyes widened and turned around, face to face with Rouge. Smiling I hugged her. "Proud of it too!" I say, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "So . . ." I hear a familiar, annoying voice call. "When are ya two gonna call it?" I look to find Sonic smirking at us. I hope he didn't mean . . . Marriage? Did he? Oh god he did. What am I going to do, I love this woman yes. Marriage, well when its put that way . . . "Knuckles, are you alright?" I hear Rouge say, I slowly nod. "I think I need to go wonder around for a bit." "Alright, go right ahead, I can't keep you locked up forever." She nodded with a smirk, I think she knows what I am going to do, she IS a treasure hunter after all.  
  
I walked up to the Master Emerald Shrine. "Tikal?" I say softly, in return the Master emerald glows barely. "No need to tell me Knuckles, go ahead." Then returns to its normal glow. I moved to one of the edges of the Master Emerald, and in one swift punch, lopped off a shard no bigger than an inch. "Perfect." I ran towards the bridge, through the cave once more, and to the Train Station. Time to search for a jeweler. 


	8. Chapter 8

New Beginnings  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I searched for about 35 minutes; until I found the same Jewelry place that I met Rouge at. Funny, why didn't I think of coming here in the first place? "V's Jewels." I read the sign. Shrugging, I pushed open the door, and a little bell rang. "One moment." I heard a deep gruff voice call. I walk to the counter and wait. A minute later, a tall man came out of the back; he had this gruff brown goatee, an army hat on, and these mystic looking green eyes. "How can I help you echidna?" He said, looking down at me. I simply place the small shard of the Master Emerald on the counter. "Can you make a wedding, and engagement ring with this?" The man picked up the shard. "I sure can. I can tell you're soon to be fiancée loves jewels. Stay here, I work quite fast." My eyes widened, its like he knew about Rouge. The man smiled at me and walked to the back room once more. Shrugging I walked to a conveniently placed chair and sat in it. As soon as I got comfortable the man came back holding two velvet boxes. "Here you go, it's on the house friend. And here are the scraps you can place back in the Master Emerald." He chuckled, placing the shard and the two boxes on the counter. How did he know? "Er- uh . . . thanks um, sir?" "Just V for now, may we meet again, Knuckles the Echidna." He chuckled again and disappeared into the back room. Who was this guy? Never mind. I picked up the boxes and the scrap, and left the shop.  
  
Outside, I opened the boxes and looked at the rings, there was a gold band with a single Emerald in it, I could feel the Master Emerald's power emanating from it. Opening the other box, I found a similar ring, but with two Emeralds, and a bigger diamond in-between them. "How did such a man do this in such a short time?" "That's V for ya." I heard a girlish voice say from behind me. I turn to face a Pink Hedgehog, wearing a red dress, and a red headband. "Some say he stops time with magic, some also say he warps to another dimension and makes the rings there." "Amy Rose." "Oooh! Preeety!" She coos. "Are those real emeralds?" "Yes, in-fact, they are part of the Master Emerald." I closed the boxes and placed them and the shard in my dreadlocks. "WHAT?" Amy yelled. "You would never put ANY part of the Master Emerald in a ring." "Its for someone special." I crossed my arms. "Are you serious? You finally found a- Oh wait I remember now, Sonic said something about you and Rouge." I nodded. "Cuuuute." She smiled and winked. "I am going to ask her." "Unbelievable, YOU of all people is asking a Thief to marry you!" "An EX Thief!" I yell at her. "OK, OK, EX-Thief. So . . . are we invited?" She smiled once more. "Of course." She seemed shocked, but nodded. "We will let you know when and where it happens." I smile. "Later Amy!" I salute her then run off to the Train Station once more. 


	9. Chapter 9

New Beginnings  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Upon arriving at the Station . . . "Rouge?" I call to my love. "Hey sweetie, I've invited everyone to my house for a pool party, and of course you are coming!" "No doubt!" Wow, a pool party, I'll have to push Sonic in the water for teasing me before. I smile evily. "Are we heading there now?" "You bet Knucklehead, come on, we'll take my car." She has a car? Oh yeah now I remember. That white car that looked like it had bat ears on the rear. Sure enough, there it was right in front of the station, the familiar Bat-car. Why didn't I notice it there before? Odd.  
  
Next thing I know, we are driving along the highway, far, far away from Station Square. Ahead was mountain area. "We are almost there honey." I hope so.  
  
We passed through some canyons. "Wow, those would be a great climb." I said in awe, "That they would be." I saw Rouge smile. "There it is!" I quickly turned my head forward. "Holy mother of Chaos!" THIS IS A HOUSE? Looks more like a Small Mansion! "You live here?" "Yeah, given to me by the government. They still pay for it. It was a reward for infiltrating Eggman's HQ and discovering the secret of Shadow two years ago." I wouldn't mind living here. Rouge parked the car near the doorway and we got out. "The Party is in two hours, enough time to explore the house." She smirked and winked at me. I blushed and looked down. I heard her open the door and walk in. I looked away from my interesting shoes and walked in, only to be frozen in awe. This MUST be a mansion! There were white, with light brown patterns, floor tiles, a glass Chandelier, a curved staircase lined with purplish pink carpeting leading to the door with a heart lighter pink heart pattern on it. On the walls were random pictures of Jewels, Bats, and other paintings. I looked at one of the Bat pictures, I recognized Rouge, with a female Bat, a male Bat, and a younger male bat. "Your family?" I pointed to the picture. "Yeah but . . . They disappeared soon after that picture was taken. "How horrid." "But it's the past, and people should learn from it, not thrive on it." "I agree." "Shall we continue?" I nod and follow her up the stairs. "The downstairs is just the Kitchen, a game room and a Sparring arena that's designed like a pinball table. (A/N: Think Club "Rouge" For all you Sonic Battle players out there.) You wouldn't think it, but I am somewhat of a gamer. Being alone for two years gets boring." She crossed her arms and laughed. "The games get addicting after a while." I chuckled once more. "We may have to spar sometime." I say with slight aggression. "Oh we will." She says with some seduction in her voice, but I ignore it.  
  
We soon came to a row of doors. "Here are the guest rooms." I mentally counted 6. "Hmm." "They came with the house." "Ah I see." Rouge looked back to the way we came and walked back to the stairs. I followed closely. There was a double door moreover to the left of the stairs. "And that, sweetie, is the Master Bedroom." My eyes widened. "Rouge, not now. We have to get ready. Sure, it's a nice idea, but not now eh? Maybe later." I didn't want her to find my presents for her now. "If you say so." I chuckled. "Maybe a Spar would be better?" "Alright, as long as it's with you." We both chuckled. "True it has been a while since we even fought. I hope your ready!" "Always!" She smiled at me, and I returned a smile of my own. As we walked down the stairs, I ruffled my quills, getting the Shard in one of the boxes. We walked past a conveniently placed drawer of sorts; I silently opened it, placed the boxes in and closed it. Knowing Rouge, she probably heard it but she probably wanted to keep it to herself.  
  
Rouge opened the door to the Sparring Room, and I was nearly blinded by the change in lighting. My vision soon cleared as I discovered that she was right! The floor itself was like an image of a Pinball Table. There was four long "Bumpers" lined in a corner-less box, with an octagonal "Bumper" in the middle. I walked into the "Box" and watched Rouge walk a good 10 yards ahead of me. "I am ready when you are Love." I say to her. "As am I, Don't hold anything back!" "I wont!" I smiled at her, and charged. 


	10. Chapter 10

New Beginnings  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The fight went on for about an hour and a half. It was unbelievable, how she improved, how swift she attacked. But of course that doesn't mean I haven't improved either. During most of the fight we were at a draw, then she would gain the upper hand, and then I gained the upper hand. I could tell she was holding nothing back, as I was not either. Right now, however, I stand on one half of a long bumper, and she, the other half, just like before. "Remind you of past times?" Rouge asked. "It sure does!" I chuckled. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the time. "SHIT! We got 30 minutes to prepare!" "Crap, your right!" I jumped off the 'Bumper' and ran out the door, Rouge not to far behind me. "Where's the Shower?" "I have a few of them, but there's two in the Master Bedroom. Separate of course." "Alright then." We walked up the stairs. As soon as we climbed the last step I walked rather quickly to the double doors and opened them. "After you." I said politely. "Aww your such a Knucklehead!" She said teasingly, and walked into the master Bedroom.  
  
"The Showers are over there." I saw two doors in the direction that she pointed in, next to each other with a small wall in between them. Completely ignoring the awe of the bedroom I proceeded to the right door.  
  
. . .  
  
It took us about 20 minutes to get ready for the Pool Party. I waited outside the Master Bedroom for Rouge to get dressed. Five minutes later she came out and my jaw felt like it could hit the floor. She wore a pink two- piece bathing suit, the top part was shaped like a heart, and seemed to reveal more than her normal outfit, and her bottom piece had a purple heart in the middle. "Oh stop." She said to me. "You are truly beautiful, even without this suit." I say calmly, closing my jaw. She smiled, came close and kissed me on the lips, I returned the kiss, and we held it for what felt like a good minute till we heard a knock at the door. "Someone's here early." I said, after breaking the kiss. Rouge laughed. "Its unlocked Sonic!" She's good. I turn to face the door only to see Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream walk in. "Woooo." I hear Sonic Whistle. "Nice place!" We walk down the stairs, only to find Sonic in a red suit, I attempted to hold back a laugh but failed. I look over to Tails, who is wearing a blue bathing suit, then looking at Amy, wearing a one-piece red suit with no pattern on it. A bit more to the left of them is Cream, wearing a one-piece blue suit with flowers over it, and a Chao on her shoulder. "Hello Cheese." "Chao Chao!" I saw the little blue creature spin around my head. "Well, look who's looking up!" Amy said. I blushed. "Shall we go for a swim guys?" "Eh you know me! I sunbathe!" Sonic said, in his cocky voice. We will see about that. "Its this way." Rouge said, as I heard her walk off, I followed closely, as did everyone else behind me.  
  
Rouge opened the back door from the kitchen, which I must admit, looked rather large, to reveal a huge pool! The thing's Deep end had 15 feet! The size alone had to be the size of a small room. I saw Sonic move a chair over to the pool and sat in it, wearing his sunglasses. I also saw Tails dive in; followed by Rouge, Amy and Cream, and it seemed Cheese did a cannonball. I made sure no one was watching, as I snuck up to Sonic. I scooted him and his chair over to the edge. In one swift push, Sonic fell into the water. "AAAH I CANT SWIM AAH!" He starts splashing the water. "Dude, Sonic . . . Stand up." "AAAH AAAH A- Huh?" I started laughing, as did Rouge, Tails and Cream, but I suddenly felt a shadow over me, and it was carrying a hammer. I slowly turned around, only to see Amy with her Piko Piko Hammer, And, well it was rather large. "Eh heh hehhehehe . . ." Next thing I know, I am in the water, "KNUCKLES YOU IDIOT!" "Hey HEY! He deserved it!" I shout. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" "HUH?" I turn to Sonic who is standing on a step. "I sure did." We laughed for a good minute, and I turned to Rouge, who, was sitting on a step somewhere in the middle, laughed as well. I smiled and swam over to her, sitting next to her, I kissed her on the cheek. Taking one more glance over to Sonic, I saw him kiss Amy on the lips. "Whooo hooo Sonic!" I cheered, and saw him blush.  
  
. . .  
  
The pool party lasted about two hours. However, I hit the heart shaped Jacuzzi when there was 30 minutes left, Rouge joined me 10 minutes later, after talking a bit with Amy, "Hey boy, fancy a Back Massage?" She said to me. "I would love one." Rouge stepped in the tub and slowly swam over to me. I turned my back to her so she could rub my back. I felt her hands caress my shoulders, as what felt like tension, be released from me. "Wow Knucklehead, what stress have you been under lately?" She asked. "A lot." It was true; I was already planning how I was going to propose to her. Should I do it in front of everyone? Yeah, I should. "Oooh." She continued to rub her hands on my shoulders. "Rouge, love, tell everyone to gather in the main hall way in twenty minutes. I'm gonna hit the shower, get this chlorine off of me." "Alright honey." I felt her release and kiss me on the back of the neck. "See you in twenty." I smiled, turned around and kissed her on the cheek. Keeping the smile I got up out of the tub, headed to the back door, grabbing a towel along the way, and wrapped it around me. I opened the door and head to the drawer near the stairs. Taking one of the Velvet boxes, I looked inside to find the one emerald ring, the engagement one. I placed it in my quills and hurried upstairs to the Master Bedroom. 


	11. Chapter 11

New Beginnings  
  
Chapter 11  
  
In the shower, I was going over how I would propose to her. I am going to propose in front of everyone, but . . . Should I put to hell the formalities and just say it out? No. In fact, I have a better Idea. I finish my shower, step out of the stall and dry off. I found my gloves and shoes right where I left them before, but I just put on my shoes, I needed all my fingers to be free for this. "Here goes nothing." I said, as I opened the dual doors, and saw everyone there, Rouge in her bathing suit, and everyone else in towels. I started down the stairs. "So whats up Knuckles?" Tails asked. "Guys, You of course me and Rouge have been going out for a short while, but that doesn't stop me. I've been waiting to do this for a while and well, now is the perfect time to do such. Rouge The Bat?" I said as Rouge stared into my eyes. "To hell with formalities, I love you Rouge." I got down on one knee. I heard Amy, Cream and even Sonic gasp. I reached into my quills and took out the velvet box and opened it. "Will you marry me?" I asked. "Oh my, Knuckles! YES, Yes I will marry you!" I stood up and hugged her, kissing her for a moment before breaking the kiss. I then took out the ring in the velvet box and placed it on her left ring finger. "Knuckles, its beautiful." "It's a part of the Master Emerald." "WHAT?!" I heard Tails and Sonic shout. "Its true." Amy said. "Yes, I lobbed off a small shard of it and took it to V's Jewels. "The same- " "Yes my love, the same store we met and saw the shooting star at." "Oh Knuckles." She came in for a kiss once more. "Well I expected such to happen anyways." I heard Tails say. "So I started planning a wedding early, but don't worry, it wont be ready for another four months, so you have PLENTY of time to pick out dresses and suits." I broke the kiss and looked at him "Tails, I am going to have you as my Best man." "Hey what about me?" Sonic said, slightly stressed. "Your second best man." I chuckled. "Well am 'I' to be the Maid of Honor?" "Actually, no your not Amy, your Second Maid, I have a friend of mine who is Maid of Honor. "Then, lets prepare." "But First, I heard of a sparring room here, up for a Two on Two match? Me and Amy, VS you and Rouge, knucklehead?" Sonic Suggested. "Your on!" Rouge and I said in unison, only to have Tails and Cream smack their foreheads. "I guess we are watching then." Said Cream. "Oh no, you get to spar with the losing team." "Alright!" Tails exclaimed, as we headed to the sparring room.  
  
Rouge, in her normal body suit, and me, with my gloves on, took two corners, as Sonic and Amy, in her normal red dress, took the other two, and thus, the Spar Began.  
  
(A/N: Yes he finally did it, he proposed, I realize this is one of my shorter chapters but I needed to get this done quickly, plus the pain in my mouth motivated me to write more. So yeah, Next chapter, my friends, IS THE WEDDING!) 


	12. Chapter 12, revised again

New Beginnings  
  
Chapter 12  
  
When they say time flies, they mean it! It feels like only yesterday I proposed to her! And now, its already the day of the wedding! The place is beautiful, and perfect. Tails picked out a wonderful citadel. Looking at myself, I wore a black tuxedo with a white undergarment, buttoned up so it covers the garment, I also didn't wear my gloves as before. "Knuckles." I heard someone call; I turned to face the priest, a skinny, blond haired man with a white robe. "Its time." I nod to him. He begins to walk down the hallway to the main room of the citadel, as we turn the corner to the gigantic room, I see rows of people, hedgehogs and creatures alike. The priest took the lead, slowly, and I followed him down the center walkway and up to the altar. I took my place on the left side of the Priest and looked out to the mass of people. Here comes Tails, wearing the same type of Tuxedo as me, cept he had a yellow flower pined to the left side of his collar. He finished his walk and stood to my left, and looked to the entrance with me. I saw Sonic walk in, wearing, yep, the same tuxedo, with a blue flower pinned to his collar. I nodded to him as he came up to the altar; I saw, in his hand the wedding ring, just as the jeweler made it out to be. We looked to the entrance and waited.  
  
The Maid of Honor, Layla the Bat, came up to the altar, I've seen this black furred and red eyed bat before, and it came to my attention that she was a childhood friend of Rouge. The style of the maids were simple, a light crimson satin dress with puffy sleeves. After a minute, Amy Rose came up wearing the same dress as Layla. Then, after another minute, I saw Cream the Rabbit wearing a similar more white dress, with a heart shaped box on a pillow, followed by Cheese, whom was throwing rose petals on the floor.  
  
Suddenly, 'Here comes the bride' began to play and I turn my head to the entrance once more. There she is, Rouge The Bat, in a white wedding gown, with a veil over her face. Holding her arm is the President. They walked towards the altar slowly as the music continued to play. My heart was beating faster and faster. They came to a stop a good 10 feet away from the altar. The President removed the veil from Rouge's face, and I stared into her eyes with passion. "Who dares, give this woman to be wed?" I heard the priest call. "I do." I heard the President respond. "Rouge the Bat, please come forward." The Priest said once more. Rouge walked forward and stood on the right side of the priest. I faced the priest, as did she. "Face each other." Well, why didn't I do that before? Oh well, I turned to face Rouge, and she faced me. "Dearly beloved." It has begun. "We are gathered here today to unite two unique beings within a holy matrimony. Marriage, like most things in life, requires patience, unity, and above all else, love. But love can be like a spell. It can either transform someone into a demonic satanic, or into an angelic masterpiece. What we have here today, has to be an angelic masterpiece. Even in the strangest of forms, love can bloom.  
  
The priest cleared his throat. "Knuckles, do thee take, Rouge, to be your beloved wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do thee part?" I was waiting for this. "I do." I said clearly. "And do thee, Rouge, take Knuckles, to be your beloved wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do thee part?" "I do." She said clearly. "Now, Knuckles, do you have the ring?" I felt Tails tap my shoulder, and I put my left hand behind me. I felt the ring go in my hand. I brought the ring forward. "Take her left hand." I did such, slowly raising her left hand. "Repeat after me. I Knuckles," "I Knuckles, place this ring which is bound by my love, on thy hand, as my mate in marriage, may you cherish it like you cherish me." I slipped the ring on her ring finger. "Rouge, do you have the ring?" Rouge opened her hand and held a gold band with an amethyst gem inlaid in it. "Take his left hand." She held my left hand, letting her pinky and index finger caress the barbs on my hands. "Repeat after me." "I Rouge, place this ring which is bound by my love, on thy hand, as my mate in marriage, may you cherish it like you cherish me." She slipped the ring on my finger, it had a warm feel to it. "I can now pronounce thee, Husband, and Wife. You may kiss your bride!" I took no hesitation and kissed her passionately. "WooooHooo!" "Yeah!" I heard everyone shout randomly. After a good two minutes we broke the kiss, and faced the crowd. They were all clapping.  
  
As I started to walk down the Isle, wife in hand, I noticed a group of people that seemed out of place in the third row. The first person I recognized . . . Nah . . . It was! It's V! I recognize his mystic green eyes, brown hair and brown goatee anywhere! He wore a black tuxedo with a pale blue undergarment, he just stared at me, as if telling me something, smiling, he nodded to me.  
  
I looked a bit more to the left V and saw another human, first off . . . he wasn't dressed formally . . . no . . . He was actually dressed in a black leather trench and black armor from what I could see over the other's heads . . . He was even wearing black SUNGLASSES! He had odd blue hair that cascaded down his back and came out the front in two very long bangs. He was also wearing black denim pants. Needless to say, he was a bit on the shady side, but he didn't look too bad, clean-shaven and all.  
  
Once more continuing my observation, I saw a pink cat with these big teal eyes, she had more of a darker pink hair on her head, but the rest of her fur was a normal pink. She wore this light pink dress with white heart shaped patterns over it, and . . . she was . . . crying? Hmm, must be a happy event for her.  
  
What the? Another Echinda? Heh, I knew Death Fist and me weren't the only ones left. This one was female, like Tikal, but her fur color was a purple color, and her face, was a red-ish color. She also had these strange orange eyes. She also wore a light purple long sleeved dress and just smiled at me.  
  
As I walked past them, I noticed V begin to mouth something, and the next thing I know, all of them disappeared! "Huh . . . Weird." "Whats wrong Honey?" Rouge asks me. "Oh nothing my love." I shook it off, and continued to walk out of the citadel to a white limousine. Picking Rouge up, I opened the back door and put her in, then, as she scooted over, I got in the limo as well. "Driver, Rouge's Place!" I called, and instantly we were on the move. I smiled to her once more, She returned the smile, and we embraced in a kiss, one that lasted the entire trip to her house.  
  
The End  
  
Characters names and owners are stated below in order of appearance  
  
Layla The Bat, Owned by SatokasuSuki: A great author and the owner of Stubborn, a wonderful Rouge/Knuckles Site, and a great friend of mine.  
  
Valon Sergki, Me: The author of this Fic.  
  
Alex Rayne, Owned by . . . Alex Rayne: If it weren't for this man here, I wouldn't be here today.  
  
Emi Zelenka, owned by EmiJennifer  
  
Candas, owned by Natasta14  
  
Special Thanks to  
  
Snowtigerange: For being there for me when others weren't and helping me through the toughest of times, and listening to my depression rants.  
  
Kyio, A.K.A. Dash The Hedgehog: For most other random things I can't think up right now.  
  
Sonic19902: For being a friend.  
  
Ztarlight: For being the lover of a friend, and a friend as well. (Sonic19902 and Ztarlight Forever yo!)  
  
LunaStar426: An old friend whom worked with me to write the original story: "A story of Knuckles And Rouge."  
  
Sega and Sonic Team: For creating Sonic The Hedgehog, Knuckles, Rouge and everything else in-between!  
  
And anyone else I forgot to mention!  
  
Don't forget: Time flows like a river, and history repeats. Its up to us as humans to deal with it as it comes to us like a tidal wave. 


	13. Chapter 13, Epilouge

New Beginnings  
  
Chapter 13, Epilogue  
  
Be warned of sexual hinting.  
  
From the Journals of Knuckles the Echidna, he writes this in his latest entry:  
  
If one word could describe these last six months, it would be: heaven. She moved in with me on Angel Island. And when I say moved, I mean it. We practically took her entire house with us . . . literary. It took two months to rebuild my house to be like hers, sparring room and all. Of course we halved the size, which more than tripled the size of my house. After that was all good and set we settled in. Amazing. The house still looks the same despite the truth that it's half the size of Rouge's old house. On a side note, I have discovered who V truly is. His name is Valon Sergki. I received such word from him last month, he says he will be visiting again in a year, and he will be coming here via magical transportation. Thinking over it, that explains how he and his friends disappeared back at the wedding.  
  
Anyways, on a more personal note, Rouge and me, well you could say we are really trying to have a child. In fact, Sonic has even started joking about it, saying: "Are they at it again?" and it seems to never get old between them, although it makes me and Rouge embarrassed a lot. But its what we get for trying I guess. Although I still have yet to get back at Sonic for it. Maybe one day Sonic and Amy will get married and go through this. Oh well. We keep trying though, and well, its heaven for the both of us.  
  
Looking back at the past year, I think about what would have happened if I never met Rouge. Nah! I'd rather not! Well, Valentine's Day comes in 12 days. We can only hope to see what happens. Ya know, now that I think about it, I wouldn't have been here today if it wasn't for Rouge. Oh how I love her. I believe our love will last till the day we both die in each other's arms.  
  
End.  
  
Once again, this is Valon Sergki, logging off. I hope you guys enjoyed New Beginnings. For credits, refer to chapter 12 and for disclaimer, refer to chapter 1. Thank you.  
  
~VLS  
  
May your quest lead you to your hearts desires. Be they dreams of love, riches, or a life without mire. One day all will come to you, if you have patience to wait. Endeavor to be thankful, when you receive your gift, your fate.  
  
~ ThyPentacle - Dragon's Fate 


End file.
